1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manufacturing method and to manufacturing equipment for a new cushioning material made of air-filled film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, the packing of articles such as electrical appliances and precision machinery has been done by putting the articles inside corrugated cardboard boxes or the like and filling cushioning materials such as styrofoam or wood chips between the articles and the inner walls of the boxes. Since such cushioning materials are used when the articles are to be shipped, a large amount of cushioning materials must be stored where the articles are manufactured, requiring a very large amount of space for storage and great care as to storage conditions depending on the kind of cushioning materials, including flammable materials.
If the materials are disposed of after use by burning, they may generate harmful gases, causing problems of environmental pollution. Further, if the materials are buried in the earth, they may not readily decompose, causing a different kind of environmental pollution.